Say Something
by NekoAle
Summary: Me siento tan impotente al ver que no hay nada para salvar nuestra relación, que por más que luche no podre hacer que me vuelvas a amar. Porque cuando el amor se acaba, no hay nada que rescatar. Pero me queda la satisfacción que al menos me amaste, aunque no duro para siempre, yo logre estar a tu lado. Y yo aun te amo, y solo por eso voy a renunciar a ti. Song Fic Yaoi. TakuMasa.


Bueno, este es un pequeño sonfic inspirado en la canción de A Great Big World y Cristina Aguilera... Así que les recomiendo que escuchen la canción con el mismo nombre de la historia -malditomitraumadenombrarmisficsconnombresdecanciones- para que les de el feeling (?). Disfruten~

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es parte de Level-5... Y la canción que utilizo pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Di Algo

Say something, I'm giving up on you.

I'll be the one, if you want me to.

Anywhere, I would've followed you.

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Puedo sentirlo, tal vez tú no lo notes; pero yo puedo notarlo perfectamente. El cómo tu mirada ya no brilla igual cuando me miras, el cómo tus besos pierden intensidad. Como ya no me amas igual. No lo puedes negar, entre nosotros las cosas no son iguales. Eres más distante, no sonríes con lo que te digo o por los momentos en que pasamos juntos. Y me lastimas.

¿Por qué no me lo dices? ¿Por qué te esfuerzas en seguir a mi lado si puedo ver que claramente ya no me amas?

Pero yo ya me di cuenta, cada vez que te visito, puedo ver quién es el causante de nuestra situación. Noto como tu mirada resplandece cada vez que le hablas, cada vez que él te presta atención. Como tu sonrisa irradia luz cada vez que te da unas palabras de aliento.

Di algo, ¿que no ves que estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti, con tal de verte feliz? Entonces dímelo, si alguna vez me amaste, dímelo y no dolerá tanto. Dime algo para que así me pueda retirar y dejar tu camino libre.

And I am feeling so small.

It was over my head

I know nothing at all.

Me siento tan impotente al ver que no hay nada para salvar nuestra relación, que por más que luche no podre hacer que me vuelvas a amar. Porque cuando el amor se acaba, no hay nada que rescatar. Pero me queda la satisfacción que al menos me amaste, aunque no duro para siempre, yo logre estar a tu lado. Y yo aun te amo, y solo por eso voy a renunciar a ti.

Dime algo, ¿te hice feliz? Yo espero haberlo hecho, porque tu si me hiciste muy feliz. Hiciste de mis días algo mejor, me enseñaste que si puedo amar y confiar en alguien más. Es una pena que tu amor por mi se acabara. Que tus ojos y tu corazón se fijaran en alguien más.

No me duele, no me va a doler, pero dime algo. Di algo y yo renunciare a ti. Dilo y no me dolerá más de lo que debería, porque con tu silencio me lastimas más.

And I will stumble and fall.

I'm still learning to love

Just starting to crawl.

Tú me enseñaste lo que es amar y ser correspondido, lo que es arriesgar todo por alguien. Y no me arrepiento de haberte entregado todo, porque sé que tú lo merecías. Es una pena que tú ya no pienses igual.

Apenas estoy aprendiendo a amar, pero sé que conmigo ya no eres feliz. Cuando amas algo debes dejarlo ir. Yo lo estoy haciendo, no te puedo retener. Quisiera ser egoísta y hacer que te quedaras solo para mí pero no puedo… no puedo hacerlo. Me gusta ver como tus ojos brillan, como tu sonrisa alumbra el lugar y es obvio que él es que provoca eso ahora. Por eso te dejare ir.

Se feliz con él Takuto, mira que te estoy dejando ir. Pero di algo antes que renuncie a ti, dime algo que me haga saber que fui importante para ti.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.

Anywhere, I would've followed you.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.

No me importa si todo debe acabar, se que a mi lado no sonreirás. Por favor di algo para que renuncie a ti. No es que lo quiera, pero lo que me importa es tu felicidad y es obvio que yo ya no soy motivo de ella. Ahora hay otro que mueve tu mundo, que hace de tu día algo mejor.

Di algo, estoy dispuesto a decirte adiós. A dejar que él te haga sonreír. Porque ya me di cuenta que por más que intente seguirte ya no te puedo alcanzar. Ya me ganaron la carrera a pesar de que yo era el ganador.

Nada es para siempre, y parece que ese término ya aplico en nosotros. Pensé que nunca nos íbamos a separar, que éramos la pareja ideal. Pero parece que yo ya no soy el que hace tu corazón latir, ya no soy el que te hace suspirar. Ahora él es quien te hace soñar.

And I will swallow my pride.

You're the one that I love

And I'm saying goodbye.

"_¿Me amas?"_

Fue la pregunta que te hice la noche anterior, luego de ir a verte. Espero que en ese momento me digas la verdad, que me digas lo que sientes en verdad, aun que desearía que fuera mentira. Te veo bacilar y mi corazón se rompe en pedazos. Lo puedo notar, ya nada es igual. No sientes nada por mí y es hora de renunciar. Y aunque duela, te debo dejar ir o de lo contrario sufriremos los dos.

Te regalo una sonrisa, llena de cariño y tú haces lo mismo, pero no hay ningún sentimiento de amor en ella, solo culpa. Entonces di algo, que estoy renunciando a ti. Y duele, duele mucho dejar lo que de verdad llegue a amar y apreciar. Dime algo para que reduzca el dolor, prefiero terminar antes de seguir lastimándonos, porque juntos ya no podemos estar.

Trago mi orgullo, e intento no llorar. Tú eres el único al que verdaderamente he amado y estoy diciendo adiós. Me pongo de pie y deshago nuestro abrazo. Me miras confundido mientas yo camino hacia la ventana y observo la luna.

"_¿Me amas?" _pregunto nuevamente y puedo observar tu rostro de incomodidad. Las palabras no te salen, es definitivo que ya no lo haces; pero no me lo puedes decir, tienes miedo a lastimarme. No puedo soportar más tu silencio. Necesito que digas algo. Que me digas que ya no me amas, que me digas que quieres terminar. Pero no dices nada y eso me lastima más.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.

And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.

And anywhere, I would have followed you.

Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you.

Di algo, y yo estaré dispuesto a irme sin reclamar. Saber que no me amas y sigues a mi lado me lastima más de lo que me dolería terminar. Pero no dices nada. Lo necesito escuchar para así poder aceptarlo. Dime que lo amas a él. Dímelo por favor y me lastimaras menos. Estoy dispuesto a irme con tal de ver tu felicidad. Yo estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí. Pero di algo. Me duele saber que no me amas, pero no dolerá tanto si veo que tú lograste ser feliz.

Me despido de ti, te digo que no puedo más. Es mentira, yo puedo seguir, pero el que ya no puede continuar eres tú. Y me lastimas. Me dices que no quieres terminar. Mi corazón se parte en pedazos, sé que no es verdad. Tú no me amas, no finjas más. Te digo que no te amo más, tu boca se abre un par de veces; se que puedes notar que te miento. Pero estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti a costa de mi felicidad.

No dices nada más, simplemente te pones de pie y te acercas a mí. Me miras directamente a los ojos y me desmorono. Las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas sin control y me abrazas. Se siente tan bien estar entre tus brazos, y por un momento deseo ser egoísta. Pero no puedo.

"_Quiero terminar Takuto. Ya no te amo"_

Otra mentira más, se que lo sabes. Sonríes mientras secas mis lágrimas. Tú puedes notar mi dolor, pero no dices nada, sabes que lo hago por amor. Acercas nuestros rostros, besando mis labios, en un beso de despedida, puedo sentir el sabor dulce de tus labios por última vez e intento disfrutarlo, aferrándome a ti como si todo fuera una pesadilla. Lo puedo sentir. Es el final.

"_Gracias." _Susurras. Bajo la mirada tratando de que no veas mis lágrimas. No me quiero arrepentir de lo que hago, pero es imposible el no llorar.

Intento ser fuerte mientras me retiro del lugar, intento aparentar que no me importa dejarte ir. Pero por dentro siento que algo se quebró, que perdí lo más importante de mi vida pero…. Sé que serás feliz.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.

Y sin quererlo lo encuentro a él. A ese que te roba los suspiros, a ese por el cual tu amor por mi desapareció.

Él me saluda. E intento ignorarlo, pero me es imposible. Con el corazón en el puño le miro y le digo que renuncie a ti. Desearía que él te cuidara como yo lo hice, que te amara como yo lo hice, que te demostrara que eres muy valioso. Que te hiciera sentir tan feliz como alguna vez lo fuiste conmigo.

"_Hazlo feliz Munemasa. No lo hagas sufrir." _

Y con eso me despido definitivamente de ti. Porque te amo renuncio a ti… quiero verte sonreír.

Say something...

* * *

Dejan un Review, ya sea con una crítica o alguna sugerencia o simplemente diciendo que les gusto...todo sera bien recibido...

En esta semana actualizo fics~

Besos y abrazos...


End file.
